Walt Disney World Resort
The Walt Disney World Resort, commonly known as Walt Disney World and informally as Disney World, is the world's most-visited entertainment resort located in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. It is owned and operated by the Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to four theme parks, two water parks, and many more recreational and entertainment venues. The resort was developed by Walt Disney in the 1960s to supplement Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California. Dedicated to Walt Disney, who died in 1966 before his original plans were fully realized, the resort opened on October 1, 1971 with the Magic Kingdom as its only theme park. Three other theme parks were added over the years: EPCOT Center opened in 1982, Disney-MGM Studios in 1989, and Disney's Animal Kingdom in 1998. History Concept The resort was developed by Walt Disney in the 1960s to supplement Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California. In addition to hotels and a theme park similar to Disneyland, Walt's original plans also included an "Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow", a planned city that would serve as a test bed for new innovations for city living. After extensive lobbying, the Government of Florida created the Reedy Creek Improvement District, a special government district that essentially gave the Walt Disney Company the standard powers and autonomy of an incorporated city. Walt died in 1966 before his original plans were fully realized. The resort was originally to be named "Disney World," but before its opening Walt's brother Roy renamed it to "Walt Disney World" in his honor, and to remind everyone that it was Walt's dream. Magic Kingdom The Magic Kingdom's layout and attractions are similar to Disneyland Park, and is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, Mickey's Toontown and Main Street U.S.A. are all present. Some of the attractions are unique to one park, but most of the popular attractions are found at both parks. New Orleans Square was replaced with Liberty Square. Originally imagined as an expansion of Main Street U.S.A., the area is based on a town in colonial New England. Pirates of the Caribbean is located in the Adventureland area of the Magic Kingdom, though is slightly different from the original from Disneyland. After the ride, Tortuga Tavern is the place to eat. Besides actual attractions, there are related activities for the children to take part in. Kids can learn to be a pirate at Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial. Also, the park periodically hosts Disney's Pirate and Princess Party. Disney's Hollywood Studios Formally known as Disney-MGM Studios, Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into six themed areas. Unlike the other Walt Disney World parks, this park does not have a defined layout, resembling more of a mass of streets and buildings that blend into each other, much like a real motion picture studio. The plaza at the end of Hollywood Boulevard, however, featured a large Hidden Mickey, which was visible in aerial photographs of the park and on the park's early guide maps. Construction and other park changes have eliminated much of this image. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow is located at Mickey Avenue, a sub-section of Animation Courtyard. Park Attractions At Walt Disney World Resort, the Pirates of the Caribbean journey begins at the end of the Adventureland area of the Magic Kingdom where a skeleton pirate sits in a crow's nest attached to a ship's mast. He guards the stately Spanish fortress El Castillo - Torre del Sol. Pass under his black sail and pirate flag to the cool, covered, cavernous queue quarters. If ye be seekin' adventure, climb aboard a boat. Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction - Pirates of the Caribbean, a classic attraction in the Magic Kingdom Park that appeals to big kids, teens, and adults, features a 14-foot drop over a waterfall into pirate caves. The boat then floats through a town where pirates are pillaging and Captain Jack Sparrow is hiding. Keep an eye out for an appearance by Captain Hector Barbossa as well.Pirates of the Caribbean - Walt Disney World Resort The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow - Inspired by the popular Walt Disney film series ''Pirates of the Caribbean'', The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow immerses you in all the action—so you'll feel like you're part of the crew.The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow - Walt Disney World Resort DisneyQuest Indoor Interactive Theme Park - Discover five floors of cutting edge technology inside this one-of-a-kind gaming experience, including "Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold," a game that's blooming with swashbuckling action. Steer your pirate sip, fire cannons at marauding buccaneers, and race for the gold!DisneyQuest - Walt Disney World Resort Former Related Attractions *'Caribbean Arcade' - Pirate-themed arcade. *'Treasure Island' - Originally a pirate-themed island, complete with shipwreck. A $25,000 diamond was buried there as a promotion for The Rescuers. It was later turned into Discovery Island, an animal reserve, and was shut down in 1999. Merchandise Thar's plenty o' treasure to be discovered that be for pirates and landlubbers alike if ye knows wheere to be lookin'! World of Disney Shopping - World of Disney Store, in Downtown Disney Marketplace, is the largest Disney Character store in Walt Disney World Resort -- and on Earth! It's a great place to pick up pirate-inspired treasures!World of Disney Shopping - Walt Disney World Resort Pirate Gifts - For that pirate in your life, let us create something magical! Disney Florist Dream Makers have personalized experiences waiting to enhance your stay.DisneyFlorist - Walt Disney World Resort Cakes - My Mini Suprise Cake - Give your favorite pirate a personal-size party. Cakes come in a special Pirates Treasure Chest container, with a special surprise toy! They make the perfect treat to add to a Disney dining celebration. Available at Character Dining and buffet locations. Click here to find this among the many Special Occasion options at Walt Disney World Resort!Customize Your Special Occasion - Walt Disney World Resort Former Related Merchandise *'Crow's Nest' - Pirate themed shop that sold cameras and film. *'House of Treasures' - A shop that sold pirate merchandise. *'Lafitte's Portrait Deck' - An area for pirate-themed photographs. *'Pirate's Bazaar' - They sold candy, snacks, hats, and flowers. *'The Golden Galleon' - A shop specializing in Spanish and nautical gifts. Among it's products was authentic scrimshaw and ship-in-a-bottle art. Special Events There is always plenty to do and see at Walt Disney World Resort for Pirates fans. Check out some of the latest swashbuckling events! The Pirates League - Transform yerself, matey, into a true buccaneer! Captain Jack Sparrow is looking for pirates of all ages to join the [[crew of the Black Pearl|crew of the Black Pearl]]. Come to The Pirates League and get yerself a whole new identity -- complete with name, look, and pirate portrait! Join the crew -- it's a pirate's life for you!The Pirate's League - Walt Disney World Resort Pirate Rooms at Disney's Caribbean Resort - Add an adventurous touch to your stay at a tropical paradise when you select a pirate-themed room at the Caribbean Beach Resort. Whether you're a seafarer or a landlubber, the whimsical decor is sure to thrill and enchant. Be sure to ask about availability for these specially themed rooms, as they are often booked months in advance!Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort - Walt Disney World Resort Disney's Pirate Adventure - Little landlubbers (ages 4 to 12) can hunt for treasure on the "high seas" of Walt Disney World Resort. Eat a hearty lunch, learn pirate lingo, and find treasure at every port. Requires advance reservations. Dining Tortuga Tavern - Come to this Mexican restaurant for fast taco salads and burritos.Dining - Walt Disney World Resort See also *Walt Disney World Resort at Disney Wiki External links *Walt Disney World Official Website *Walt Disney World Official Facebook Page * Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:Disney Parks locations